Human
Humans in Hungry Shark Evolution are one of the primary creatures and enemies in the Hungry Shark series. There are multiple types of humans, including divers, fishermen, and bystanders/swimmers. The different varieties of humans have varying danger ratings, behaviors, locations and appearances. Harpoon boatmen Harpoon boatmen are found on the surface of the water, shoot dangerous harpoons, and give 2500 points when eaten. Divers Divers are humans equipped with scuba gear and a weapon, which is either a spear gun (high danger) or a knife (medium danger). They are most often in deep water, and generally are afraid of you, so, for protection, they attack. They can be eaten by any shark. Only diver spearguns are found in diving cages. Since they are protected in cages, this makes them very hard to kill. Diver spearguns seem to stun your shark for one second so this makes your shark hard to run away from large diving cages. Spearguns Drivers can kill small sharks in terms of seconds. Fishermen There are three types of fishermen in the game. There are Harpoon Boat Men, who are highly dangerous, and can shoot harpoons at you. For most sharks, one or two hits is an automatic death. However, Great Whites, Megalodons, Dunkleosteuses, and Mosasauruses, are able to withstand numerous hits, and after killing the man. Another type is just a plain sea fisherman. They are not able to attack you, and will not even notice you. Great Whites and Tiger Sharks are able to lift up the boat with their snouts, knocking the two men on the edge of the boat off, and Megalodon, Big Daddy(Dunkleosteus), Mr. Snappy(Mosasaurus) and Alan, Destroyer of worlds can devour the boats completely. The last type of fishermen are the Shark Finners, who are dangerous. Their boat is bigger than fisherman's, and can carry 5 shark finners. when a shark is near them, they hit it with their short cleavers at fast intervals. When eating one, you can receive the accolade 'Revenge Attack'. Bystanders Bystanders are ordinary humans relaxing at the beach. They cannot harm you, but can run or swim away in fright. Bystanders often appear together. There are male and female Bystanders who can be found wearing various types of beach clothing. They can be eaten by any shark. Swimmers Swimmers are ordinary human beings, except they are swimming in the water. They can turn into Bystanders by walking on land, and can be eaten by any shark. Swimmers used to have a danger level of low, but in updates, the level was lowered to zero. Upon eating female swimmers, you might receive the accolade 'Dinner Date!' And eating a male swimmer might give the accolade 'Hunk Chunks'. Eating any human can give you 'Sun Scream' Tube Men Tube Men are humans that float around on the surface of the water in an innertube. They are easy to catch and give your shark a lot of health. They do not move and are not scared, unlike most humans. They do not even seem to notice your shark, similarly like how the Fishermen don't. If you look at the guy, he appears to be sleeping. For more info, go to page Tube Man. Upon eating one, you may receive the accolade 'Ring Stinger', 'Junk Food' or 'Donut!' Paragliders Paragliders are humans that glide in the air using a parachute attached to a moving speedboat. They are one of the hardest to catch, especially for weaker sharks since paragliders can be extremely high above the water. Paragliders occasionally yield gems. The amount of points, given after eating a paraglider, depends on height. After eating a paraglider, you might receive the accolade 'In-Flight Snack'. Shark Men Shark Men are the humans that are harder to catch. Without the tiger shark or above, they are almost impossible to catch. They give a high reward, like gems and coins. When they are not seeing you, they laugh, show off and do stupid things like an Irish dance. When they see you, they run away. They have muscles and swim very fast. They wear a shark costume or could be a human mixed with a shark and turned into a hybrid species. Sometimes, when eaten, they give you a gem. Skateboard will be useful if you want to catch them easily. Upon eating one, you may receive the accolade 'Shark Man Snack'. King of Summer The King of Summer was introduced in an update to celebrate Shark Week of 2014. He rides an Evil Great White back and forth along the surface of the water and shows up randomly. He gives coins and sometimes gems when eaten. He can appear multiple times in a single game. His Great White mount can't dive very deep, but can jump extremely high when you try to jump on top of him with a Great White. If you are using a shark too small to attack him, he is fairly easy to avoid. He can be eaten, depending on how powerful your shark is. He will spawn anywhere above water level. He can jump very high like a shark with a jetpack. He can kill a Reef Shark with one bite of his shark. Upon successfully eating him, you may receive the accolade 'King Sized Meal!' or 'Renegade!' Reef Shark, Mako Shark and Hammerhead Shark can't kill King of Summer without gold rush. During the Gold Rush, they have to jump over the enemy Great White Shark and eat the humans to defeat King of Summer. Tiger Shark and Great White Shark can kill the King of Summer without Gold Rush as long it jumps to attack the human above the Enemy Great White Shark. From Megalodon to Moby Dick can kill King of Summer without Gold Rush from any direction (effortlessly from below). Missions that require eating humans Man Eater Eat 3 humans (Reef Shark) Innocent Bystander Eat 3 beach bystanders (Reef Shark) Caught A Bite Eat 3 fishermen (Mako Shark) Mass Murder Eat 30 humans (Tiger Shark) Crowd Surfer Eat 100 beach bystanders (Megalodon) Paraglider Punish Eat 5 paragliders (Megalodon) Harpoon Boat Bite Eat 5 harpoon boatmen (Megalodon) Mythbusted Eat 100 bystanders (Nessie) Trivia * Passive humans (swimmers, tube men and beach dwellers) were incorrectly labelled with a danger level of low, but in updates, the level was lowered to zero. * Sharks in real life don't usually eat humans. On the rare occasion that a shark attacks a human, it is usually due to curiosity rather than for predation. * They seem more intelligent in Hungry Shark World as they can speak (swimmers sometimes shout "shark" and police say "big one" while shooting your shark). Navigation Category:Prey Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark Category:Humans Category:Out-water Category:Common in all instalments Category:Underwater Category:Airborne Category:Zero danger rating Category:Low danger rating Category:High danger rating Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Mammal Category:Hungry Shark Heroes